Another Friday Night
by pezhead12
Summary: Some funny stuff that happens at on of Clyde and Craig's sleepovers. Hinted Cryde. One-shot. Please R


_I wrote this story for my English class. The names were different in the paper but I wrote it with Craig and Clyde in it. I had to keep this G-rated and low key on the slash since my English teacher is also my mom. So read and review._

Another Friday Night

It was Friday night, and just like every Friday night Craig went over to Clyde's house to play video games and eat junk food. This had been a routine of the seventeen-year-old boys for seven years.

Craig pull the extra gaming controller out of his backpack and hooked up to the game consol as Clyde went to get some BBQ chips, cheese sauce, and Mountain Dew. It was then that a wasp decided to fly into Clyde's bedroom. There were two things in the world that Craig was afraid of: ventriloquists and bugs. Craig threw the game controller at the wall were the wasp was perched. He missed and instead he knocked down a shelf perched above Clyde's bed. The wasp flew into the next room to avoid the shrieking teen. Craig observed the damage he did to Clyde's room. He had about two minutes to pick the shelf up before Clyde came back with the food. He quickly threw Clyde's action figures, abstract art pieces, Star Trek DVD's, and Lord of the Rings books on to the shelf. In the process of restoring the shelf, Craig noticed a small purple book, with a white ribbon bookmark attached to it. Craig randomly opened it and read the first passage.

"Dear Diary,

I stole ten dollars from Craig today, so I could buy the new Twilight book that came out. There's just something about the story that is so real. I can really relate to it. I'm on Team Jacob by the way. I am so glad Mom bought me this diary last year. I could never tell the guys some of the secrets I've told you. I also went to this new restaurant that open recently. It's called Gracie's Bakery, and it serves sandwiches and baked goods. Just what this town needs, another sandwich shop. Still, Craig loves the place, so we have to go every weekend. He acts like such a girl when it comes to sweets. One time when we were twelve my mom took us to this restaurant, and Craig cried for ten minutes because my mom wouldn't buy us desserts.

Peace out,

Clyde."

Craig was about to turn to the next page when he heard the microwave timer go off. He quickly stuffed the purple diary into his bag, and reattached the game controller to the consol. Clyde walked into the room with the bag of chips tucked under his right arm and balancing the cheese dip on top of the Mountain Dew cans. Craig stared at Clyde a moment sticking the Mario Kart cartridge into the Nintendo 64. Clyde sat on the edge of his bed and grabbed his controller.

"Hey Clyde," said Craig, "Which do you like better vampires or werewolves?"

"I don't know," said Clyde, "Vampires, I guess."

"Hmm, that's interesting coming from a Team Jacob fan," Craig replied holding back giggles. Clyde looked at him horrified. His face changed from being white as a ghost to red as a pepper. He quickly jumped towards the shelf above his bed and threw the objects on it to the ground. He looked back at Craig and back to the now empty shelf.

"Where is it?!" he screamed hysterically. Craig grabbed the purple book from his bag and waved it in the air while laughing. Clyde picked up the pencil box on his desk and threw it at Craig. Craig ducked and the pencil box hit the wall scattering number two pencils across the floor. Clyde then grabbed a shoe and threw it towards his best friend's crotch. Bull's-eye and Craig hunched over on the ground. Clyde took that chance to take back his diary.

"Promise you won't say a word to anyone about this," said Clyde with the other shoe in his hand.

"Okay, okay," squeaked Craig.

"Do you promise?" questioned Clyde.

"Yes, I promise," groaned Craig.

"So you promise not to tell anyone that I have a diary and read Twilight?" questioned Clyde again.

"And yes I said yes I will yes," Craig screamed in frustration. Clyde then leaned back against his bed, grabbed his controller, and took a sip of his Mountain Dew. Craig did the same. There was silence for a few minutes before Craig said, "Personally, I prefer Team Edward." The two friends looked back at each other and laughed. It was just another Friday night for them.


End file.
